


Admire Closer

by abandoned_inky_rabbitt001



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joey Drew Studios, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoned_inky_rabbitt001/pseuds/abandoned_inky_rabbitt001
Summary: 3 Days until Henry and Joey's birthday.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Admire Closer

"You're perfect."  
Joey said as he kept caressing Henry's hair. The chocolate brown haired man was stuck in dreams, sleeping for at least 4 hours now. He kept his head under his arm. His breathing was soft. Joey pulled Henry into his lap after he was lost in a dreamland, so he could admire him easier.   
Joey felt a lot of things to Henry. He was admirer, lover and partner of him.  
All at the same time.  
At one side, everytime he kissed Henry's hands, he kissed the hands that drew Boris Bendy and Alice. So perfect, talented and flawless.   
At other side, everytime he kissed Henry, he was lost in a dreamland himself. As his soft lips touched his ones, everything felt like it was perfect. Excellent.   
He didn't deserved this. He was way too far from perfect.   
He was way too jelous and overprotecting. To protect a such goregous artist from the imperfect, unrelieable, disgusting humanity, a little effort had to take a place.   
But that was't enough. He still saw Henry talking to them. Laughing with them. Helping them even. He stopped caressing the artist's hair when he tought about it.   
His effort wasn't enough. İt was imperfect. He has imperfect. But he shouldn't have been.   
Henry was perfect. He had to be worthy for him. He was going to try harder. When it was finally morning, he was going to tell Henry it would be a good idea to put his desk in his office. They would be together. All the time.  
No imperfection could seperate them.  
He kissed Henry's chocolate brown hair. Fresh ink's smell. İt got too much into him- now it was on his hair. However Joey liked it. İt was kinda like showing how much he was connected to the studio and him of course.   
Perfect.   
Henry slowly drew himself closer to joey as he softly mumbled in his sleep. Joey couldn't understand what he said, but he could swear Henry said Joey's name in his sleep. Joey couldn't understand what kind of dream he was seeing, but from how peaceful Henry was, he could guess it was a nice dreamland.  
He looked at the window. The sun was slighty visible now, making a orange-yellow spot inside all deep blue sky. İt looked like a painting.   
"3 days..." Joey whispered.   
"3 Days until our birthday." He kissed Henry's hair again. "Happy birthday Henry. Happy birthday to me too, but you're more importmant."  
He caressed Henry's cheeks. Waiting for the morning. He watched the sunrise with his beloved perfect artist partner on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> For people who didn't got it, they share the same birthday.


End file.
